Rule Breakers and Risk Takers
by iAmNotFinishedYet
Summary: "He saw the gentle blush rising in her cheeks, She saw the darkening of his eyes and both of them were acutely aware, this was the beginning of the end for both of them." Georg and Maria are powerless to resist their attraction to each other, but will they admit their true feelings or will the temptation to misbehave ruin everything?
1. The Beginning of the End (new format)

Hiya, this a new story I have been thinking about for a while but havent had time to write. Here is the first chapter, just a short introduction. Let me know what you guys think, I'm open to suggestions and will try to update as often as I can! Xo

 **The Beginning of the End**

She had always known that music had a way of speaking that words did not, but in that moment it was as if she had never heard a song before. Never had she witnessed something so beautiful, so pure. So different was the man that sat before her now than the man she met just those few weeks before.

* * *

Maria could barely breathe, the gentle sounds drifting through the room from her guitar and the sweet melody of the captains voice. Had she been able to take her eyes off him, Maria would have seen that every person in the room was transfixed but none as much as she. There was something about him in that moment that made Maria thirst to know more, gave her a hunger to discover his deepest secrets and most outrageous desires. Immediately noticing her wayward thoughts Maria began to scold herself, but she hadn't even managed to put that thought aside before the Captains eyes met hers across the room, 'Oh help!' How could one mans eyes have such an effect on her, all rational thinking had gone out the window and all Maria wanted to do was be with him and only him every minute of every day. As a young and relatively naive postulant she may not have known much about this sort thing but she couldn't deny she could see something in those eyes and made her insides burn hotter than the sun.

* * *

Georg couldn't even remember finishing edelweiss, the moment he had locked eyes with that young rebellious woman he had come to know; he was drowning. She had been the one to ask him to sing, granted the children had made a compelling case and who was she to resist them. But that was understandable, they were children after all, but that fact that he had been unable to resist her was an entirely different matter. The Captain had tried so hard, begging himself to look everywhere but the corner in which she was standing, ever since that day by the lake her intriguing qualities had begun to drive Georg to distraction. But he couldn't help it, she was like a magnet and he was powerless against her. The deep blue of Maria's eyes pulled him and so unexpected was what he saw there, desire, raging desire and something else... no he must be mistaken! She is to be a nun, she has given her life to God, he needed to stop before his eyes gave him away but it was already far to late for that.

* * *

He saw the gentle blush rising in her cheeks, She saw the darkening of his eyes and both of them were acutely aware, this was the beginning of the end for both of them.


	2. I Just Close My Eyes

A.N.: Hi, sorry for the delay. I finally got round to uploading this and hopefully chapter three will be up with less of a wait. Thank you so much for baring with me! As always I own nothing of the sound of music (though I wish I did). Please review, your thoughts are most appreciated... I do this cos I love it. Xx

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It'll be my first party father!" Gretl disappearing backwards out of the door behind Maria snapped Georg from his daze.

'Oh my God!' His insides began to churn, the normally composed and regimented captain had been so lost in the moment that he didn't even realise what he was agreeing to...

'What have I done!?' Now with the children so excited it was already too late to take it back. A party, he couldn't imagine anything worse. Mere days ago he would have been more than ready to introduce the infamous Baroness to his friends and acquaintances, but now...

"Darling, this is so exciting" the shrill voice cut through his thoughts, his eyes rolled automatically, something which he had been noticing a lot as of late.

"Oh don't keep doing that Georg" apparently so had someone else "it really is extremely unattractive."

"Sorry dear" the apology came despite the fact that his mind had wandered to the numerous times that troublesome governess had rolled her eyes at him. And yet, he now found it remarkably endearing, not at all unattractive. He glanced to where she had been stood just moments ago and with her absence Georg felt a twinge of sadness, a desperation just to see her face. Maria had a way of calming him down and winding him up all at the same time and if it was the last thing he ever did, Captain Georg Von Trapp would get to the bottom of why.

While Georg had been musing, the baroness and sat herself down beside him. As her hand came to rest on his knee, the Captain was acutely aware of how firm it was. It wasn't the soft, affectionate touch of a besotted wife to be (even though she was not that yet). No, this was almost possessive and he couldn't help but wonder if she had noticed the exchange between himself and the governess. If Elsa had indeed noticed then any action which put him near Maria would raise, if not confirm any suspicions she might have. But Georg wasn't sure he cared, he needed to be nearer to her than he was right now.

"I think I might join the evening routine and say goodnight to my children for once" Georg said, standing from the sofa.

"But Georg? You never say goodnight, this is time for you to spend alone with me" Elsa battered her eyes at him, causing him yet again to hold back a roll of his eyes.

"Max is sitting right there Elsa, he will keep you entertained I'm sure"

"Ah indeed, my skills put to good use here" Max was becoming increasingly aware of his friends tension with the woman he could only really call his acquaintance

"Georg please, this is ridiculous you..."

"Elsa!" His eyes were fierce and even a woman of such high standing as the Baroness knew she had no right to question him further.

As Georg left the room the Baroness sighed. She knew that there was no love between the two of them but she had hoped that as friends she and the Captain could learn to love one another. But if Georg's heart belong to someone else, what could she do? She wasn't sure she wanted to do anything, after everything Georg had been through, after everything she had been through; they both deserved a little happiness. For now she was content to be here, experiencing the life that could have been hers, it was like a scene from a play; she needed to wait to see what would happen next and she would be watching very closely.

Georg had made his way up the stairs, surprised by the quietness that surrounded the upper floors. Whatever Maria did with the children work a charm. As he neared the youngest children's bedroom he slowed. Drifting through the half open door was the sweet sound of Maria's voice singing, was it a lullaby? No, it sounded more like a love song! Georg stopped, holding his breath, his heart racing as the words overtook him...

"Love, is so hard to find,

But when I close my eyes I find you,

If You'd only open up the door,

Let me through..."

It was so beautiful, Georg was mesmerised. Closing his eyes and letting everything disappear so there was nothing but her voice, he saw her...

"Love, has never called my name"

She walked towards him, timid but when his name fell off her lips, timidness turned to boldness.

"But when I close my eyes I see your face,"

She was stood inches from him, so close he could feel her breath tickling the skin at the corner of his mouth. Her eyes burning into his, so much unsaid and still she said nothing.

"There is nothing left to say,"

He didn't want to speak, but God knows did he want to show her exactly how she made him feel.

"Show me that you feel the same"

His eyes shot open, Georg shook his head. If he hadn't known better he'd have thought she was trying to tell him something, but she didn't even know he was there. He walked the rest of the way to the door and gently pushed it open being careful not to make a sound. Maria was knelt by the side of Gretl's bed, her eyes closed as his had been just moments before and he found himself wishing that she was seeing what he had seen.

Maria finished the song and without opening her eyes her mouth formed a gentle smile.

"Try not to wake them Sir" she opened her eyes and looked to where he was stood in the doorway with a flabbergasted look on his face. Maria giggled quietly and stood to her feet, moving past captain as he went to kiss each of his children on the forehead and then rejoined her outside the door. Reaching to close the door Georg caught his breath as Maria's hand landed on top of his own. Realising she must have reached for the door at the same time, he expected her hand to disappear just as quickly as it had come. But as the seconds past her hand remained and when he finally pulled himself together enough to turn his head and look at her, Georg saw that Maria's eyes were locked firmly on their hands. He wanted to ask her to look at him, he wanted turn his hand over and clasp hers. But he wouldn't know what to do or what to say, for the first time in a long time he realised he was scared; he just didn't know why.

Finally Maria snapped out of it, taking her hand away and gently smoothed out her skirt. Georg cleared his throat causing her to look at him.

"Shall we?" He indicated to the elder girl's room.

Maria nodded and began to make her way down the corridor. It didn't take the two of them long to reach the second bedroom, entering they saw that Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta were all already asleep. Today had been a very exciting day, what with the puppet show, it was no wonder the children were all so tired. Georg followed Maria round as she tucked the girls in and give them a kiss, and then followed her out.

"So tell me your secrets" the Captain blurted out as he closed the door.

If he hadn't realised already, the startled look on Maria's face would told him that had not come out right. What he had meant to say was that he had been mulling over how on earth she had known he was in the girls room before opening her eyes. But then he had wondered what other secrets this fascinating woman had, and all of sudden it was coming out of his mouth. Before he had chance to explain, Maria got this devilish look in her eye's.

"Well Captain" Confidence oozed off her and she took a step forward "I guess you'll have to do a little digging to find out!"

The Captain gulped and it dawn on Maria just exactly what she had done. What on earth had come over her, a fierce blush rose in her cheeks and her mind raced with a thousands thoughts. She quickly turned and walked towards the boys bedroom, the Captain a little way behind. The boys were asleep as well so saying goodnight went pretty much the same way, except Maria couldn't stop thinking about what she had said, what amazed her most wasn't the confidence she had shown or even what she had said; it was that she didn't feel guilty. In fact she wished the Captain had responded but she didn't give him chance. The more she thought about it the more she wondered if what she had felt while the Captain had sung wasn't just a fleeting moment, maybe there was more to it, maybe what she saw in his eyes was something she wanted to see again.

All of a sudden she noticed that she was outside her bedroom door and the Captain was right beside. She turned to face him and their eyes locked, how long they stood there for neither of them could say. Heaven couldn't possibly be so sweet as the feelings that surrounded that moment. Finally Maria ducked her head

"I'm glad you came to say goodnight to the children" she looked up "Maybe another time they'll be able to appreciate it too" she said a crooked smile briefly touching her lips.

"Yes well, I would like that I.. I think" God, he couldn't even get his words out, she was having such an effect on him.

Maria wanted to stay, she didn't want him to leave. Georg wanted to follow her into her room, just to talk, to know her more.

"Goodnight Sir" Maria opened the door

"Goodnight... Maria"

She turned, the way he said her name. It wasn't just her name, it was a question, a hope, a longing all at the same time. But the Captain was already gone, oh sleep was going to be hard to find tonight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thank you so much for reading, please review, I love getting feedback xx


	3. In The Dead Of The Night

**A/N: Thank you for staying with me through this story, I am trying to upload more often. I'm really enjoying writing this one and any reviews good or bad are very welcome.**

 **This chapter was a lot of fun to write so I really hope you enjoy reading it just as much, if any of you have any requests for particular area's to cover in this story then feel free to let me know. I have a good plan of where this story is going but there is a lot of room to explore…**

 **Special shout out to UndoubtedlyTheWine and sarahc9162 for their encouragement, it really got me excited to write this next chapter, I'm just sorry it took so long Xo**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hands touching, desperate caressing of skin upon skin. Hot and needy kisses, tongues intertwining in a feverish tango. Bright golden hair, soft toned skin, legs that went on for days…

Georg sat bolt upright, sweat dripping from his brow. He gasped trying to catch his breath and when he finally did, the emptiness that came over him was devastating. It had been four nights since the first evening he had joined Maria in putting the children to bed and he had continued to do so; he loved his children and had missed out on so many of these opportunities. But there was another reason he didn't want to miss a single night, one that he could never admit to himself, Maria. The routine was exactly the same, first they went to Gretl and Marta's room, Maria would sing that same lullaby and Georg would close his eyes allowing his mind and senses to wonder as before. Then they would say goodnight to the older girls and finally move on to the boys, once everyone had been put to bed Georg would escort Maria to her room and there they would stand for God knows how long, allowing their eyes to go where their hands could not; and every night since the same dream had plagued him. It couldn't be a one sided thing, could it? Surely she wouldn't remain there staring at him and allowing his eyes to wander over her like that if she didn't have the same feelings he did. But then again he wasn't sure what those feelings were, all he knew was that the need to be close to Maria had become a desperation and Captain Von Trapp was near powerless to resist.

Realising he was far from sleeping again Georg got up and put his lounge jacket over the striped shirt and trousers he wore to bed. He knew he looked ridiculous but who was going to see him at this ungodly hour? So he left his room and began to walk the house. Georg headed across the upper corridor to the east side of the house and down the stairs. This was a route he often took on his sleepless nights, as it took him away from the bedrooms. This way he was at no risk of waking anyone up should he accidentally make a noise. Suddenly feeling a little peckish he headed towards the kitchen; but as he neared the door he heard scuffling and other peculiar sounds coming from inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maria had been experiencing severe restlessness the last few nights and had come to the conclusion that the only way to pass the time was to bake. To be precise she was baking one of her favourite things; which unknown to the rest of the house, she had done many times over the last few nights. She had just slid the apple strudel into the oven when she heard a soft tap on the door. Jumping round in fright, feeling her neck click at the shear force of it, she saw the Captain with that annoying smirk of his, entering the kitchen.

"Oh Ow!" Maria winced her hand subconsciously coming to rest on her neck where the sharp pain shot down into her shoulder.

"Oh dear Fraulein, here let me help you" the Captain had instinctively leapt across to where Maria was standing and pulled out a chair for her. Placing his hand on the small of her back he lead her to the chair, sitting her down. "Let me get you some ice, surely there is some in here, I just need to find it" he said opening the oversized freezer.

Despite the pain, Maria couldn't hold back the giggle which quickly became a full belly laugh at the sight before her. Here was a man, so smart and regimented all the time; even when she had seen him more relaxed he had been pristine from head to toe. Yet now this same man was half buried in a freezer with his striped legs almost swinging in the air, wearing the most uncoordinated jacket she had ever seen.

"I may have my head in the freezer but I can still hear you Fraulein" came a muffled voice, "Ah ha!" Dragging himself out, he proudly presented a bag of frozen peas but by this time Maria was doubled over, tears streaming from her eyes. "Oh alright, whats so funny?"

"You S…Sir" Maria managed to gasp trying desperately to gain some composure.

"What about me?" Georg questioned walking over to hand Maria the bag

It's just… it's" Suddenly Maria pulled such a serious face "It's the Jacket… you'll have to put on another one before you meet the children!"

"But I don't have another…" Maria's face crumbled and she began to laugh again "Touché, very funny" the Captain had to smile as she imitated their first meeting, how different things had been then and how quickly they had changed.

Eventually Maria pulled herself together and took the bag from him as he took a seat next to her. Looking over at him she noticed that his hair was full of little icicles.

"Oh you have a little something…" Maria put the bag down and shuffled closer, without thinking she reached up and brushed her fingers through the Captian's hair removing all the ice while simultaneously making his hair a mess. As her fingers combed through she couldn't help but appreciate the soft thickness of it, of course she had noticed before, but never dreamed of finding out for sure. Now, however she felt as though she could spend her whole life doing this very thing.

Georg had found it surprisingly delightful to see Maria laugh the way she had, but the moment she had reached up to sort his hair the atmosphere in the kitchen had changed. He had always considered the kitchen to be a large space but with the thick tension in the air it couldn't have felt smaller. Maria must have felt it too; he felt her hands slow and wondered what she was thinking, what she was feeling. Georg lost all ability to think the moment Maria sat back down so her face was level with his; her hand still lingering in his hair had come to rest in the short strands at the top of his neck. Her fingers moved with a mind of their own, gently stroking and tugging at the nape of his neck. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him, she couldn't possibly; she was a postulant, so innocent and naïve. Her eyes had darkened and her gaze was so piercing Georg was convinced she could have seen to the depth of his soul. God, she was driving him crazy, if she didn't stop soon he could not be held responsible for his actions. So he brought his hand to rest on her arm and gently brought it down to their laps.

Maria felt an instant sense of loss, and fear spread through her. It was such an intimate act, she had no idea where it had come from; but the last thing she wanted was to have embarrassed herself in front of her employer. It was clear she had gone too far, standing in front of her bedroom door was one thing, running her fingers through his hair was a completely different ball game. Her mind was racing, she couldn't move, she could barely even breathe; lowering her head and closing her eyes Maria willed herself to be anywhere else. Georg saw Maria's face fall and immediately regretted his action, he had no intention of making her think that he didn't want this, whatever it was. No, he wanted this, he wanted to see her guard down like that and he wanted her to touch him. In all honesty he wanted her to touch him much more than she already had but he wasn't sure how much control he had after those dreams. Looking at her concerned face now as she avoided his eyes all he wanted was to convince her that she had done nothing wrong.

Opening her eyes didn't feel like an option right now, what if he was angry with her or even worse, wanted her to leave? Why would that be so bad? She wanted to be a nun after all, except now she wasn't sure. Thought after thought, the panic and desire to know what she was feeling consumed her, she could have sworn the air was getting thinner and more suffocating by the second. Then suddenly she felt a gentle hand lift her chin

"Maria" His voice was thick, laced with so much unsaid. It was barely a whisper but it was everything and she couldn't breathe. She slowly opened her eyes finding herself gazing into his, and what she found there was her undoing. The darkened desire, the passion and more were all for her, only for her.

As she felt his thumb lightly graze her lips, Maria gasped, her mouth dropping slightly open, an invitation for whatever came next.

Georg wanted nothing more than to capture her luscious full lips with his and pour into her everything he was feeling. He was so close to her and if he was reading her right it wouldn't take much to make those plaguing dreams a reality.

He didn't want to hold back, Maria didn't want him to. He leaned, ever slowly closer; watching as Maria's eyes fluttered closed. He could feel her warm breath brushing his lips, could almost taste the sweetness of hers…

'Bing!'

The sound of the oven timer snapped both of them out of their dream like state.

Maria jumped up, how long had they been sat there? It had seemed like merely seconds. Before Georg had chance to think, Maria was on the other side of the room. But even as the distance increased, his longing for her only followed suit. Still feeling the tension, the last thing Georg wanted was to break the spell but as his Mother had often told 'you cannot have your cake and eat it too'.

"What are you baking?" He asked, needing so badly to hear in her voice that he had not gone too far

"Crisp Apple Strudel" something in her voice calmed his nerves, allowing his actions was one thing, regretting them in hindsight was another, but as she turned and looked at him he could see in her eyes she didn't regret it at all.

"Ah, one of your favourite things" as Maria set the hot backing tray on the table, she was surprised at his response.

"You remembered!?" Her voice barely above a whisper. Why would he have remembered something so trivial from a night when she was certain he hated her? But Georg simply placed his hand over hers

"I couldn't forget it even if he wanted to" In that moment Georg wasn't sure if he was talking about the night of the thunderstorm or about every moment that had passed between the two of them since their argument by the lake; but he didn't really care, he couldn't forget anything about her.

This woman in front of him was capturing his every thought, day and night. She was like a drug and he couldn't get enough. Georg was sure Maria felt the same, the way she acted with him, the way she let him act, it couldn't be clearer. And he'd be damned if he let this get away. No, Georg Von Trapp for the first time ever was going to let this run its course.

 **A/N: I have a horrible feeling the end seems rushed. I guess I began to panic that there is so much I want to do with this story and I don't want it all to happen at once. Please please please review… I love to know what you all think, good or bad!**


End file.
